Mexican Revolution
This is the second part of the Red Dead Redemption game, the second chapter if you will. John's targets are Javier Escuella and Bill Williamson Here it is: Story of Mexican Revolution John Marston walks into Chuparosa, a dusty and quiet town, fresh off the ferry and a with a new arrival to Mexico. He is greeted in a rather unpleasant way by a group of banditos and they act troll. They continue to terrorise John, but he is forced to gun them down and leaves them to rot to death in the sun in the middle of the town. However, an old man witnessed all of this and admires John's gun skills. He is a British and offers to show John some gun techniques. The pair bond as they are target practising. The old man is revealed to be Landon Ricketts, a retired and legendary gunslinger who was supposedly the fastest shot in the American West. He gives John a lay of the land, talking about the local mayor and the fart of a revolution coming. Later, they are tasked to save a supply wagon that was hijacked outside of town by another group of banditos. Landon is the "town savoir" and is respected by all the locals. They return the wagon and Landon gets a hero's welcome back, while John is left standing behind like a piece of trash he is. Landon tells John that Emilio Fortuna knows of an Escuella, but is not sure if it is Javier Escuella. After a brief conversation, they find that Emilio's sister, Laura Fortuna, is being raped by Colonel Agustin Allende, during which Landon and John get into a heated argument about the paths each other have taken. John rides with Landon in the train to Casa Madrugada, then on to El Matadero to find a butcher named Carlos who can help them. After meeting with Carlos, he leads them to the caves where Laura is being held. After killing some two men, John and Landon use dynamite to blow the door of her cell. The pair then has to escort Laura to Diez Coronas so that Carlos can take her home, but not before the duo takes out more members of the Mexican Army. John Marston approaches the residence of the mayor, only to be stopped by Vincente de Santa, a medic in the Mexican Army. He intimidates John by holding him at gunpoint, but soon reveals that it's all a practical joke and invites Marston in for a drink and some food. During their conversation, De Santa keeps eyeing the waiter who is serving him drinks. On the way to the train they debate the role of mayor and it's responsibilities to its citizens. The Doc tells John that Mexico is in a state of chaos and anarchy due to the rebellion. Upon asking about Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella, he's told that bandits gather in the hills, under the leadership of a man called Abraham Reys. De Santa invites Marston with them, as they attempt to capture Reys. In exchange for aid in locating Javier Escuella, Marston is sent to village and destroy the town of Tesoro Azul that is suspected of containing rebels. Some time later, Marston approaches Landon Ricketts in the town of Chuparosa, and joins his game of poker with some buddies, including Lucky Müller. Later, John Marston approaches the President's villa, when met by doctor De Santa. He's told that they've been betrayed, and that Marston needs to come with him at once. Two weeks later as John Marston arrives, medic De Santa and Quincy Montemayor are forcefully moving women along, meant for sexual entertainment for Dictator Allende. Marston is then told that William Williamson and Javier Escuella are riding with the rebel leader Reys. Allende wants Marston to escort a train all across Nuevo Paraíso, a dangerous job, in exchange for 20,000 pesos and information about Escuella. Marston, of course - accepts. However, Allende does not provide Marston with the money after completing this task. After the job, John arrives to see Laura Fortuna's sister comforting their mother in front of their house. Marston learns that the family expects a revolution in the near future, led by Abraham Reys. The family is going to hide out in the hills, except for her sister, who will have to flee because of the way women are treated by Allende. Laura herself decides to stay. Laura then asks Marston to take her sister, Miranda, to the docks where she'll be shipped off to work for a man in Rio Bravo. Later John Marston joins Landon Ricketts for a drink at the local bar in Chuparosa, and asks for more information on Javier Escuella. Ricketts says he doesn't have any information and proceeds to ask why Marston wants Javier so bad. The two exchange stories about their life, Marston explaining why he left his gang. The two are interrupted as Fortuna comes running in, saying that innocent people, writers and mayor officials are sentenced to death without trial, by none other than Colonel Allende himself. Very soon, Laura Fortuna is distraught because Abraham Reys, the leader of the rebels and her lover, has been captured and sentenced to get a fatality by the Mexican Army. Fortuna begs Marston to help rescue Reys and save the rebellion. Marston accepts however. Soon, John Marston is told by Colonel Allende that Bill Williamson and Escuella have been captured in Chuparosa. Together with De Santa, he travels to Chuparosa, where he's betrayed by De Santa. Abraham Reys' men come to aid Marston, as a huge firefight breaks out between the Mexican army and the rebels. John Marston meets with a nervous Laura Fortuna to discuss the future of the revolution. Laura's father has been killed for treason, and she wants Marston to help fight in the revolution. Colonel Agustin Allende is sending reinforcements and supplies to fight against the rebels, and Abraham Reys has asked that John stop them. Soon, Marston arrives at Laura Fortuna's camp, and is told that Vincente de Santa is overseeing a massacre in El Sepulcro. She asks Marston to put an end to it, by killing De Santa and all of his helpers. Later, John Marston goes to meet with Abraham Reys in Agave Viejo. Reys asks Marston to help steal a supply train from the Mexican army. John is forced to say "yes". Soon upon arriving at Agave Viejo, John sees a scene of sexual nature done by Abraham Reys. After throwing his woman away and a brief discussion on the nature of marriage and class, Reys informs John Marston that he has discovered that Javier Escuella is hiding with the Mexican Army at El Presidio. He invites Marston to join him as Reys' Rebels attack El Presidio, to capture Escuella, and take over El Presidio. Later, the Mexican army does some fatalities on many rebels in Escalera and has caught Abraham Reys. John Marston arrives to see the citizens fighting the army, and eventually finds a tied-up Reys, about to be executed. Laura Fortuna tries to save Reys, only to get shot, raped, tortured and killed, and Marston avenges her by killing two of the guards watching over Reys, who did her. The remaining guard, Raul Zubieta, is challenged by Marston to a duel. Marston wins and frees Reys. After freeing many rebel prisoners, the rebels launch an all-out assault on Escalera. At the end William Williamson is killed by Marston per Edgar Rose's request and for siding with the army during the rebellion. Colonel Allende killed by Reys for oppressing the Mexican people. Major Zubieta killed for raping Laura. Part III is: The New Life. Gallery John_marston.jpg|John Marston Vs.jpg|versus Javier.jpg|Javier Escuella. Category:RDR Category:Battles Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas